


Drink Me

by whothefrellami



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drinking, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang reacts badly to Lightning's rejection. (Also kind of a Modern Day!AU as well I guess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me

   Fang tips the last drops of the liquid past her lips. She lets the empty bottle fall to the floor and clatter against the others and her head falls to a side, her vision’s blurring. She blinks, but on opening her eyes wakes with an ache in her neck. She’d told herself time and time again to not let herself fall asleep on the floor, but time and time again she’d drink herself into an uncomfortable slumber on the wooden surface.

            “Way to go, Fang,” she mumbles, attempting to rub the pain from her neck as she sits up. 03:15 the clock reads; only an hour since she last looked. She was thankful for the hour of sleep; it was more than she had been getting, but she became easily envious of the sleeping Vanille in the bed by the window. She’d promised to look after her, but staying in motels night with her after night was taking its toll. She didn’t know how much longer she could withstand the chirping and the happiness. Which is why she would go out. She’d wait until Vanille was sleeping before sneaking out to the nearest bar. She knew if she headed out while she was still awake, she’d tag along. She’d sit and drink until she couldn’t see straight and then head back to her room to drink some more.

            She wanted to blame Lightning, but she couldn’t. She knew the state she was in was because of her own doing. She’d reacted badly; that was no one’s fault but her own. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t hate the other woman. There was something there; she felt it, even if Lightning didn’t. She’d tried for a while to deny it, but the burden was too much. She’d let herself fall too hard, too fast, when she knew the feeling wasn’t mutual. That was made clear the night she’d tried to explain, when Lightning had told her loud and clear that she wasn’t interested; the night Fang had started drinking again.


End file.
